


Sleep Over

by SapphireWave



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Now with a new chapter, Plotbunnies, Why is writing these so fun, laughs nervously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWave/pseuds/SapphireWave
Summary: The crew are concerned about the activities of two certain crew members from last night.
Relationships: Soji Asha/Elnor (Star Trek)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys. I don't write anything at all. like not even a writer. I'm not sure where I'm finding the nerve to post all of these. I'm usually an anxious ball of flesh. I should be hyperventilating in a corner right now, but instead I'm all like, "Sure here have another story, who cares if I have to be at my day job tomorrow, like cool beans bro."   
> Enjoy the next plot bunny burrowing into my head. Apparently I have plenty to go around.   
> much thanks!

Breakfast this morning was at its usual organized chaos. It’s amazing how much louder the ship seemed now with only a few more people added to it. Especially when said people were practically giddy with impatience at this morning's chosen menu and chef. 

Seven all but nonchalantly placed the pile of waffles in front of them, complete with whipped cream and strawberries, to which everyone dug into ravenously.

“Never knew you were such a chef.” Rios muffled out between mouthfuls. Seven only smiled at her small victory.

“A useful skill I acquired while on Voyager.”

“Well I for one am very happy with this acquired skill” Agnes declared as she stuffed her face as well. She went to dive in for another before she was interrupted.

“Let’s at least save one for Elnor.” Picard looked up towards his room again, “I wonder what is taking him so long?” Picard looked as if he was about to get up, but was interrupted by Rios.

“I’m sure it's fine,” Rios waved it off, gesturing with his fork only to let a bit of strawberry fall off, “Let the kid sleep.” 

Picard gave a little defeated sigh, “All right, but if he’s not down here by the time we’re done, I’m going to go check on him.”

“Fair enough.” Rios muffled out again with a little whipped cream stuck on his beard. 

“Speaking of missing people this morning, where is Soji?” Raffi suddenly piped in.

The cheerful air came to a quiet standstill as the question started to weigh on everyone’s mind. First Elnor, now...Soji?

“She seemed fine last night.” Agnes quipped in after a hard swallow of waffle, “I mean, she seemed a little down, but otherwise fine.”

“A little down? About what?” Raffi leaned in with that motherly concerned look again. Agnes blinked a few times and looked around at everyone who was now locked in on her, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know.” She swallowed the mouthful she had, “She didn’t say. I just thought maybe she was reliving all the crap that has happened to her, so we chatted about anything and nothing, you know girl talk and then she went to bed.” Agnes tried to wave it off with a fork full of waffles, but Raffi and Seven looked skeptical at best. 

Silence fell over them as they were all lost in their own thoughts, but all wondering the same thing.

Finally Raffi broke the silence.

“You know what! It’s fine. They are fine, whatever they want to do is their business.”

“And what business are we talking about?” Rios leaned in raising his eyebrows.

“Uh well,” she cleared her throat as everyone was now staring at her, “OK! I don’t know.” She folded her arms and slumped forward only to pop back up pointing a finger, “Ok, how about this?” She cleared her throat again and in a calm, clear voice said, “Computer, where is Elnor?”

_ “Elnor is in his quarters.” _

Raffi threw a hand out in a ‘I told you so gesture’ before continuing, “Computer, where is Soji?”

_ “Soji is in Elnor’s quarters.”  _

Silence.

“Ex..excuse me?”

_ “Soji is in Eln…” _

“I know what you said!” Raffi all but burst out. 

Rios leaned back letting out a hiss, Agnes was chewing on her fork, Seven was fighting off a smile with raised eyebrows and Picard just looked a little shocked. 

Agnes was the first to speak up, “Should we…?”

“NO!” everyone almost yelled out at once, but then quieted immediately, only to whisper as if they were afraid the couple in question would hear them.

“We can’t be bringing this up!” Rios hissed, “They are two consenting adults. As long as they don’t let the relationship jeopardize anything on this ship, it’s fine. Just fine.” He grabbed another waffle with his hand and all but stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, “fine.” he muffled with finality. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming.” Everyone whipped towards Picard who looked a touch worried, “Elnor may be a fierce warrior, but he can be very sensitive as well. What if it doesn't work out and he gets his heart broken?”

“Yeah, probably a warrior in bed.” Agnes mumbled under her breath earning a slap on the arm from Raffi, “Ow.” 

“Who’s to say Elnor would get his heart broken, what if Soji does?” Seven calmly let in. There was a murmur around the table and then Raffi chimed in again with a new determination, “Ok wait, we are all jumping to conclusions. We don’t know what happened. It could be nothing. Nothing at all.”

“But how are we going to know for sure?” Agnes said and once again everyone was looking at Raffi with various concerned looks.

“I’m sorry, you want me to what now?” The EMH said with confusion. Raffi clasped her hands together and took another deep breath, “We want you to transport in there and take a quick look and then just let us know if…” she tried to find the right words, “If they are...intimate?” Everyone else was behind her with apprehensive looks. Except Seven who just looked impatient with individuals at the moment. 

“Intimate?” he repeated.

“...Yes…”

“Ok...why me?”

“Because,” Raffi started diplomatically while taking his arm and leading him towards the quarters in question, “You can get in there without having the door open and if they happen to be awake you can just make some excuse about thinking there was an emergency, or your program glitched or...whatever.”

The EMH thought about this for a moment and then, “Ok fine. If you’ll excuse me for a moment.” He shimmered out of sight and everyone held their breath. They all listened as best they could.

“You hear anything,” Rios whispered and everyone shook their heads. After a few moments the EMH returned and everyone honed in on him.

“Well?” Raffi whispered urgently.

“Uh...completely innocent.” He stated matter of factly.

“Wait, really?” 

“Yup, now if you’ll excu….”

“Then why the heck is she in there?” Raffi interrupted. Picard moved forward in a placating way, “Raffi, if he says it's innocent then we should move on. Let them tell us when it’s time.” Raffi sighed and after a pondering moment nodded her head. Agnes and Rios relaxed as well and a hum from Seven seemed to finalize everyone’s feelings. 

They all started to move away before the EMH perked back up, “Well if you really want to know I can show you the picture.” At this he waved a PADD no one noticed he was holding before.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Raffi bit her lip and looked back toward the others. Agnes had her head down, Rios rubbed the back of his head, Picard tapped his fingers together and Seven actually looked mildly interested. 

Raffi seemed to bounce in place for a few seconds and then shot forward. 

“Raffi!” Picard hissed.

“Oh it’s just one picture!” she shot back and swiped the PADD from the EMH who shimmered away at that moment. Raffi squared her shoulders and sucked in a breath then looked down at the PADD. 

Innocent indeed.

They were fast asleep still, side by side on the bed. The bed covers hadn’t even been used as they were laying on top of them. Elnor was slightly propped up and still in his night clothes, his legs casually crossed over each other. One hand was in his lap with a book propped open while the other simply lay by his side. Soji was in a comfortable shirt and pants with a robe over it. She was also propped up slightly, but leaning on Elnor’s shoulder. If Raffi didn’t know any better, they had fallen asleep while reading that book. 

She couldn’t hold back the smile spreading on her face and soon everyone else was leaning over her shoulder to see.

“Well isn’t that adorable.” Agnes said dryly. Raffi could have smacked her arm again, but was too caught up in the picture to care. Picard cleared his throat, “Now that we know, how about we forget about this whole thing and try to have a little more trust in our crew mates?” he ended his statement with a little hum before walking off. 

“He’s right,” Rios started, “We should let them be.” With that he drew an arm around Agnes and they started to walk off together.

Raffi and Seven still stood there and continued to look over the picture. 

“I don’t know why I was so worried about this.” Raffi finally said as she lifted a hand to trace fingers over the image. Seven drew a little closer and rubbed her back, “Because you care about their well being.” Raffi looked up with tears in her eyes and drew the PADD up to her chest before letting Seven lead her away.

She was going to keep this picture.


	2. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what really happened during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little somethin somethin to fill in the gap in case ya'll were wondering.

Elnor was mid page flip when he heard the familiar chime of his door. He furrowed his brows from his lounging position on his bed and checked the time. It was a bit late to have one of the crew need him right now. He sat up a little straighter in bed and put his book down, leaving a finger in the pages to keep his spot, “Come in.”

He raised his eyebrows in mild surprise at his late night visitor as Soji came into view just inside his door.

“Hey…” she started a little nervously. Elnor blinked back his surprise and offered a little, “Hi.” back.

“I was just… Well I,” Soji shifted back and forth on her feet as she tried to find the words to explain herself, “I was just wondering,” she started again a little more boldly, “if I could read with you?” She then motioned to the book she had in her hand, “Um it’s just a little...too...quiet for me in my room today.” she didn’t have the nerve to say ‘a little too lonely’ because that was exactly why she came. 

After a couple of hours of finding no comfortable relief in her own room and thoughts of the past few weeks constantly swirling in her head, she finally snapped and found herself walking out her door into the rest of the ship. She paced around outside her room still finding herself dredging up events from the past. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but she was particularly feeling irate about her past relationship with Narek.

What a jerk. She paced back another way in the ship with no real direction in mind. She adamantly blamed him for now not being able to sleep without another breathing being in the room. Although she knew deep down it wasn’t the real reason, she has been able to sleep just fine many times before, she just wanted to blame him for something. She huffed as she turned to pace back the way she came. Maybe she was just feeling...a little deprived right now. She slowed to a stop and hugged herself. Maybe she was just longing for a little human contact, but who could she possibly go to for such a request. She started her way back to her room and weighed her options. Raffi may be motherly about it, that would be nice enough, but with Seven around, she didn’t want to interrupt that party. Rios and Agnes were also out of the question since she saw them go to his quarters together tonight. Then there was Picard... maybe for a late night talk over a drink, but not quite what she was...hoping for? 

There was Elnor though. 

She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she entered her room and looked around it. They have been getting along well enough and he has been rather friendly lately. He’s rather handsome too she added to herself as a side note. Maybe...just maybe...she cast her eyes about and looked for something to give her a reason to go over there. Her gaze landed on the small pile of books on her table and she remembered he was a bit of a reader himself. Grabbing one with no particular interest into what topic it was, she marched her way back out of her room, armed with the book in hand and now she was here. Standing in his doorway awkwardly wondering what she was getting herself into. Elnor was indeed reading tonight, much to her delight, sitting up in bed in his night clothes. He hadn’t even gotten under the blankets yet and was lounged on the top of the still made bed. There was a small pause as he processed her request. 

“Yes.” He simply said just as she was beginning to think this was a bad idea and she couldn't stop the smile from beaming on her face. Before he could offer any arrangements to this request, she exuberantly crawled onto the bed and plunked herself down next to him. She offered a quiet thanks as she opened her book in her lap. Elnor blinked back more surprise and suddenly felt a flush run through him, but dug up enough thought process to open his own book back up and try to get back to reading. 

After a few moments he realized he read the same line over three times now. 

Soji noticed he hadn’t flipped a page yet and hid a smile behind her own book. 

She shifted her position strategically and succeeded in getting just a few inches closer to him. He could feel the heat between them and he found himself scooting against his better judgment to touch shoulders with her. 

He was still on the same page. Then again so was Soji he noted with a nervous hitch in his chest.

Soji pursed her lips and ever so slightly rotated towards him, just tucking herself into him further.

Elnor lowered his book slowly, letting it rest fully on his lap. Still hasn’t flipped a page.

He felt another rush of heat as he felt her breath tease across his upper chest and collar bones. Soji also let her book come to a rest on her lap and ever so slowly lifted a hand to rest it lightly on his chest. 

He was suddenly grateful he was wearing a shirt. Or was he? He really couldn't decide now?

Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, his hand inched up and covered hers over his chest.

He swallowed hard, she curled her fingers into his shirt. 

They stayed like that for a few heartbeats, just listening to the other breathe. Then as if on cue they both turned slowly to look at the other, being so close that their noses almost brushed against each other. They stilled again as they made eye contact in what felt like an eternity. Elnor could feel heat rush up to his forehead and Soji thought her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. 

They closed the distance between them at the same time. 

Soji gripped harder onto his shirt and he let go of her hand to move it to her cheek, running it back into her hair. He was running on instinct now as he lightly gripped her hair and angled her head to gain a better position. To his utter delight she moaned into his mouth at the movement and both of them opened up to the other to explore more freely. They parted briefly only to have Elnor take the book from her lap and toss it to the side before diving in again. She heard it thunk to the floor, but didn’t care to see where it landed, besides, she was more than thrilled as he moved even closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in. 

Oh she could get used to this. 

She grew bolder though and with a burst of excited energy rolled him over to hover over him. He broke their searing kiss and she found him staring up at her instead, breathing hard. Her smile faltered as she beheld the look on his face. 

Hesitant eyes looked back up at her. His hands gripping her arms as if ready to throw her off. Soji leaned back a little from him and opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he beat her to it, “I’m sorry,” He suddenly said, “I can’t do this.” Soji frowned a little and stared back at him letting out a little, “Oh.” before he gently, but firmly moved her to the side and got up from the bed. Soji could only gape at what changed so quickly, she ran through her head wondering what could have happened until she remembered what she knew of Elnor in the first place. Young, orphan Romulan raised in a warrior nun monastery where he….where...he’s probably never done this before.

OH!

_Oh..._

She is such a jerk.

She watched as Elnor paced to the other side of the room and folded his arms with his back to her. She sighed and covered her eyes with a hand. How could she be so stupid? They were barely even friends and she had to come over and practically throw herself at him with no regard as to how he would feel about it all. For all she knew he could want a real relationship, a real opportunity to court someone, MAYBE he wanted to get married someday! She screamed the last part in her head as she groaned silently to herself. 

Elnor didn’t budge from his position during her internal scolding and she slipped quietly from the bed to carefully walk toward him. He didn’t turn around as she reached him, so she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn to face her. He did about halfway and she gave him an apologetic look, “Elnor,” she started quietly, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He turned the rest of the way to face her and she could only hope that was a good sign. He searched her face for a moment before nodding his head and giving her a small smile. She smiled in return and they fell into silence before he spoke up again, “I’m sorry too,” She tilted her head at him, “I didn’t exactly stop the situation from the beginning. I should have been more forthright.” At this he looked at his feet and Soji felt a warm swell in her chest. 

She really did like him, she suddenly realized. She inched a step closer and took one of his hands in both of hers, causing him to look back up at her. She examined his hand softly as she gathered her thoughts, “Maybe...,” she traced over one of his knuckles with one hand, “we could try again later, after we get to know each other a little more and...have time to figure a few things out.” She looked up at him hopefully, still holding his hand in hers. He contemplated her request with a calm expression and then raised his other hand to cover hers, “I would like that, very much.” He all but whispered to her. She felt a small blush form on her cheeks and she gripped his hands a little more, “Ok then.” she replied happily. She turned to find her book and get ready to leave, but as she did so he still held on to her hand preventing her from going any further. She turned back to him with a questioning head tilt.

“You wanted to read.” he stated more than asked and she gave a confused chuckle. 

“What?”

Still holding her hands, he led her back to the bed and motioned for her to sit back down. Once she did he crawled up beside her in their previous positions and picked up the book he had been reading, “I hope you like _The Three Musketeers_?” he stated with a smile as he turned to show her the cover of the book. She smiled wider with a giggle and scooted up to lean on his shoulder as he flipped to the beginning of the book and began reading out loud. He was only a couple chapters in before his eyes fell closed, feeling the soft weight of Soji’s head on his shoulder. 

It was a few hours later when the EMH shimmered into the room. He scanned the area before his gaze landed on them and he let a little smile grace his features at the sight. 

“Well isn’t this adorable.” he whispered to himself before he lifted the PADD and took a quick snap, disappearing back out of the room before neither one woke up. 

Elnor stirred a little and looked around with bleary eyes before leaning back down to place a kiss on top of Soji’s head, almost immediately falling back to sleep in the process, with not a care in the world.


End file.
